Naruko and Hinata
by Nyaachan-tenshi
Summary: Summary:Hinata and Naruko along with Ayame are the youngest retired shinobi but are still some of the strongest shinobi throughout the nations. What happens when Hinata and Naruko have to join two of the new rookie genin teams as two of them are short on members? What will the rookies think of them and how will the two teams. FEM NARUTO
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hinata and Naruko along with Ayame are the youngest retired shinobi but are still some of the strongest shinobi throughout the nations. What happens when Hinata and Naruko have to join one of the new rookie genin teams as two of them are short on members? What will the rookies think of them and how will the team react to their new members? Fem Naruto  
Pairings: HinataxOC NarukoxOC, AyamexOC, other pairing undecided.  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape form or universe own naruto.  
For story purposes Hinata and Naruko are 15 and Ayame is 16. The rookies are still 12 and whilst the members of team nine are all 13. The senseis are all aged from 24 – 28.

* * *

In the peaceful quiet morning of Konoha a blonde haired girl also known as Naruko yawned and stretched as she woke up sitting up in her bed, looking at the clock she saw she woke up early again as it was only six in the morning. Sighing knowing she wouldn't get back to sleep she got up and begun her daily morning routine of breakfast, shower and dressed. Heading into the kitchen she took note of that she would need to stock up on food at some point during the week, grabbing out a cup of instant ramen as she didn't have the energy to cook at this time in the morning she heated it up grabbing some water and throwing away the out of date milk during the three minutes it took. Sitting down with her cup of instant ramen and cup of water she began to think of what was on today's agenda. She got up throwing away the empty ramen cup and putting the glass in the sink she headed to go get her shower and then dressed knowing Hinata would be there in a few hours.

* * *

Meanwhile across town and blue haired lavender eyed girl also known as Hinata was just getting out the shower. She had woken up half an hour earlier than Naruko and was in the process of now getting ready for the day. She opened her closet and grabbed a pair of short denim shorts, and grey sweater which hung loose of one of her shoulders with short sleeves and a yellow tank top. Closing her closest she went in one of her draws and picked out a simple black with white dots bra and a pair of black panties along with her knee high yellow socks. Getting dressed she took the towel from her head and begun to dry her shoulder length hair with it before deciding how to style her hair for the day. Finally she coming to a decision on wearing to her hair up in a high ponytail with a few odd curls and teased her bangs and gathered them clipping them back on the top of her hair to create the bump. Happy with her look she put on the her shoes converse they were called as Naruko told her when Naruko had gone to countries up west some place called England apparently they had something called internet and mobile phones. Heading out of her room sliding the door closed behind her heading to go have some breakfast greeting a few other main and branch members she passed on her way.

Hiashi looked up when his eldest daughter walked into the room joining him and her sister for breakfast. He saw her attire but said nothing he knew nothing he said would make her stop wearing the clothes her blonde friend had got her from the west. Hinata gave everyone a small bow and greeting before sitting down with her father and younger sister Hanabi politely saying morning as the cooks put the breakfast on the table. Hiashi looked at Hinata and asked "What are your plans for the day?"  
Looking up Hinata replied "I am going to be spending the day with Naruko-chan and after lunch me and Naruko-chan have to meet Hokage-sama" getting a slight nod of acknowledgement for her reply she excused herself having finished her breakfast. Leaving the room she checked the time before heading out for a walk round the village on her way to meet Naruko near Ichiraku Ramen.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Naruko's, Naruko was just heading out the house she was wearing the same as Hinata except the sweater was black and the tank top was white and instead of shorts she was wearing a pair of white skinny jean with black ballet flats. In her hands was a piece of crimson fabric if anyone noticed it was a blindfold securing it in place heading towards Ichiraku Ramen to meet Hinata to spend the day together. She had learned her way around the place and could visualize and had a mental map of the village in her mind as she obviously couldn't see. Making her way round the village she could feel the glares of the villagers she knew why of course after all she had met the fox when she was five

_Flashback:_

_A five year old Naruko was running from another mob of villagers there was even a few shinobi as well but she didn't know why they chased her all she knew was that they kept calling her a demon and would give her hateful glares whenever they saw her, to make matters worse they would tell their kids to keep away from her saying she was evil. Tears began to fall from her eyes slightly blurring her vision as she turned a corner but ended up at a dead end backing into one of the corners curling up into ball hoping they wouldn't notice her but sadly luck was not her side as the villagers turned the corner and began to crowd round her beating her throwing whatever they could at her the shinobi threw shuriken and kunai at her. It wasn't long till black spots began to cloud her vision and she felt herself begin to lose consciousness. "What is going on here?" She heard a voice boom as she fell over losing consciousness._

_She blinked her eyes open and noticed she was in some sort of sewer getting up she began to wander until she came upon a room with a hug cage with gold bars and a piece of paper in the middle of the bars which looked like some sort of seal along. Two red eyes opened peering through the bars at her causing her to fall back with a slight scream. __  
__"__**So this is my container**__" the voice said eyes surveying her.  
Looking at the two red eye__s she asked timidly "WH-who a-are you?"  
"__**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune the reason those puny villager hate you.**__"  
"H-how did you get in here and where are we?"  
"__**We are in your mind little girl and as for how I got in here I was sealed by your old man but that is a story for another time as you are waking up. We will meet again in the near future**__" The kyuubi said his voice fading as the sewer began to disappear as she woke up._

_She blinked as she opened her eyes noticing she was in the hospital and the third hokage was stood at the side of her bed.  
__End flashback_

She remembered that day clearly and she had told the old man and he had assured her that she wasn't the demon and that she was just the container for the Kyuubi, a jinchuuriki. She reached the ramen stand within about ten minutes sensing that Hinata had just got there as well and she could smell her lavender scent and sense her chakra.

Hinata smiled at her friend greeting "Good morning Naru-chan" getting a smile and a nod in reply as they sat down at the stand greeting Ayame as well. They began discussing how they had been and the usual stuff like that. They sensed that Ayame was extremely giddy today and questioned her on this causing her to giggle and reply "Them from them come today remember or did you two forget" a slight teasing tone in her voice causing the other two to remember getting a happy true smile from them both. They began to discuss things at random making time pass by quickly before they bid Teuchi and Ayame a good day as the two girls left the stand to pass the time taking a walk round the village Hinata noting that the academy was starting then she remembered that it was the team assignments day for this year's graduates. She pointed this out to Naruko who gave a slight grunt of acknowledgement at this fact as they continued on with their way round the village until it was time for them to meet them

It wasn't long till it was time for them to head to the Hokage tower to go see the Hokage. Turning and heading in that direction they reached there in about 7 minutes, heading up the stairs and towards the office they greeted the secretary on their way past before continuing on their way to the office knocking on the door. The third looked up from his paperwork as he heard the knock at the door saying "come in"  
"Hokage-jiji" Two voices said in unison getting a smile from the hokage who knew exactly who it was greeted them back motioning for them to close the door and sit down. Doing just that the girls sat down before Hinata spoke up going into serious mode "Hokage-sama what is it you need to see us about?"  
"Well Hinata-chan, Naruko-chan, I know you two retired after _that_ mission and you know this year's graduates graduated last week right?" He started getting a nod from both girls "Well you see one of the teams is short a member" he continued getting confused looks from the two girls who didn't see where he was going with this sighing he finished "I would like for you two to join the team now I know you are going to protest but you know it's for the best and there is no one else to fill the spot besides you will never fully get over it if you spend the rest of your lives in the village I know you still train but you know it's best if you try it with a new team as you know Ayame will never be able to be a shinobi again due to her leg."  
Naruko sat there contemplating it a moment before she asked the one thing that was bugging her "I know why Hinata but why me as well?" her voice held confusion in it.  
"The reason for this is because you know me and Hinata are listed as your guardians and we help you as you don't fully know your way around or have completely gotten used to your blindness so it will help as you two can continue that training and also allow for you to bond with others besides Hinata, Ayame, myself, Teuchi, Anko and Kurenai. Also you two are two of my top shinobi" He answered her getting rid of any confusion either of them had.  
He continued speaking after a few minutes of silence saying "You two are to head straight to the Academy to your old classroom which is where you will meet your new team and Iruka-san has been informed of the situation so he will be expecting your arrival. That is all good luck and you are dismissed" the girls nodded bowing saying goodbye receiving their black headbands back which they had gave him when they retired, instead of blue or red cloth like the rest of the shinobi had theirs was black. Securing them around their necks they did a handsign and shushined to the academy appearing outside their old classroom. They stood there for a few minutes reminiscing on the memories they had here before knocking the door. A man with brown hair and a scar across his nose wearing a chunin vest answered the door replying "Ah the hokage told me you two were coming today."

They nodded their heads entering the room well Hinata dragging Naruko in holding her hand so she didn't walk into the wall by accident saying as she passed the man "It's nice to see you again by the way Iruka-san" Iruka smiled closing the door after the heading back to the front motioning for the two girls to take a seat anywhere. Hinata led Naruko to the back of the room were there old seats were the class watching them as they went past a few whispering to each other commenting on the fact the blonde one was wearing a blindfold.

Iruka stood at the front of the room as he turned to address them all saying "Ok class settle down I will now announce the teams but first these two girls who have joined us are Naruko Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga, I expect them to be treated with respect and as they have just been reinstated after they retired for reasons which are not mine to tell only theirs and any others involved. Now as I was saying I will now announce the teams. Team 1 consists of (skip the other teams) Team 7 consists of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno (insert Sakura fangirl squealing) Hinata Hyuuga and Naruko Uzumaki. Team 8 consists of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Sai. Team 9 is still active so Team 10 consists of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akamichi. You will meet your senseis shortly after lunch. Goodbye and good luck to you all" After he finished speaking Iruka left the room and the new graduates began speaking amongst themselves occasionally glancing at the two girls.

* * *

[Time skip few hours later]

Everyone had gone for lunch the only ones left in the room were the two girls who had already eaten. They began discussing which of the teams they think would pass and came to the conclusion they thought it would be their own, team 8 and team 10. They also began discussing what they thought of their new teammates before falling silent again as others began returning to wait for each of their teams sensei. Everyone began talking among themselves on what they thought their senseis would be like. Soon the only team left was team 7 and they had all moved to the front but Hinata and Naruko sat away from their teammates.

Naruko began fiddling with her blindfold as her eyes were beginning to hurt, noticing this Hinata took out a small thing of cream which was for Naruko's eyes and began careful applying it slightly tracing the scars on the girls eye lids as she did so before retying the blindfold for Naruko making sure that the other two couldn't see the scar which started a few inches away from the start of her left eye going in a jagged horizontal straight across ended the same length away from the eye on the other side causing her to flinch slightly remembering how she got that scar and it was the same as the one Ayame had.

* * *

[Another few hours later]

Sasuke and Sakura were beginning to get annoyed at the fact their sensei wasn't there yet and wondering how the other two seemed so relaxed at his as if it was natural occurrence. Sakura who had been complaining about their sensei being late annoying the two girls looked at them irritated asking "How the heck can you two be so relaxed when hour sensei is three hours late?"

"Well Haruno the reason being if our team sensei is who I think it is then they are then they will be here shortly as they are known for being late and many believe they will be late for even their own funeral. And if you don't" Naruko said sharply as she tightened her blindfold slightly as it was slightly coming loose shocking the other two as it was first they heard either one of them speak though they still didn't know who was who out of them as they stupidly didn't recognize the fact that Hinata was the Hyuuga by her eyes

Of course Sasuke being the idiot he is stared at Naruko more specifically her blind snidely remarked "What kind of idiot ninja wears a blindfold" however this snide remark got him a piercing glare from Hinata

"If you must know Uchiha, Naruko-chan happens to be blind and again the reasons we will not share as it is not a pleasant memory for us and those involved. Before you make another remark like that I suggest you keep your mouth shut and do not doubt our abilities as we are two of the top ninja in this village." Hinata told him giving him a cold glare causing said Uchiha to snort and mumble that he could probably beat the two of them easily causing Sakura to go into fangirl mode and agree  
"Maa Maa we all seem to be getting along. Also Uchiha-san I would suggest you think before judging someone by their appearance" A man with silver hair said when he entered before disappearing via shushin Naruko and Hinata doing the same leaving the other two to walk up to the roof together.

* * *

End Chapter.

* * *

I know some people may comment saying I am making them seem too strong but think about it they both started training when they were five and have been training every day since they were five. Stay tuned for the next chapter of the story and please leave a Review on what you think of the first chapter of my new story. Until next time.


	2. NOT-AN-UPDATE!

_**NOT AN UPDATE!**_

I know I haven't updated in a while I haven't gotten round to continuing chapters for my stories though please be patient with me as I am busy with college.

Also I know would like to say something about a review I received from an anonymous reviewer called The Watcher who says: 'You know there is an actual Naruko tag. How about using it instead of the actual Naruto tag. I can always report it since you've labeled it incorrectly. Either way it doesn't matter to me as long as I don't have to see this garbage in my searches.'

and would just like to say to them don't like my story then pay it not mind and don't read it and just close it no need to leave a review calling it trash. Sure I'm using femnaru and calling him Naruko but FYI it's still technically Naruto either way I label it no matter what you say. And as I says in the summary now it warns people that it will be femnaruto before they begin to read my story and also it should be obvious by the summary if you read it.

Sorry for my short rant to those of you who enjoy my story ^-^ but it just annoyed me this review so I just had to get this off my chest not that he/she which ever gender they are will see it most likely.

Anyways thanks for following my story TT-TT and extra thanks to Msdgirl and Chidsengan for the kind reviews c:

Anyways I am working on the updates for both my stories ^-^ So keep an eye out for the updates 3

I think I might start a blog to keep you all updated on stories and give previews of them possibly so please let us know what you think of this idea^-^


End file.
